


Family

by chartreuseblueandyellow



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chartreuseblueandyellow/pseuds/chartreuseblueandyellow
Summary: Shaking it off, Lucifer ignored the man and continued."As I was saying, I don't mind receiving a bit of punishment but," the anger in him feeling like it was going to explode, he lifted up the man by the neck and put his face close."Don't youDAREhurt my family."
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 157





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!!   
> This is my first lucifer fanfic, the scene just came into my mind and I HAD to write it!  
>  Before you read, just know that Trixie already knows Lucifer is who he is and she's (ofc) pretty chill with it.   
> I'd love to hear what you all think!   
> Enjoy :)

If, before he'd come to earth, someone would've told Lucifer that he'd be sitting between a mother (who he was in a relationship with) and her child, both of whom knew his true identity, he'd have probably thought the torture had finally affected their mind and made them batshit crazy.   
Yet here he was, playing the ridiculous game of monopoly again (no matter how many times he'd tried to tell her that the real world didn't run like this, the detective’s child kept insisting on playing it). 

During the day, he and detective had arrested a woman for murder, and while they suspected she’d had a partner, it was enough to be a good ending to the day. 

Laughing at something the child had said, he turned to face Chloe and was surprised to see that she was distracted and had a slightly intense look on her face.  
"Everything okay detective?"

She shook her head and looked at him.  
"I don't know, something just feels off."

Her instincts were almost always correct so Lucifer looked at her in concern, but she shook her head and said, “it's okay, it's probably nothing,” before turning to Trixie who was asking for her mother's attention. 

Lucifer was still slightly distracted by the detective's concern so didn't hear what Trixie was asking her mother, but before the latter could reply, a sound came from behind them and they turned to see the suspects husband, Stefen, standing with a gun pointed at them. 

The detective immediately put her hands up but spoke in a calm but strong voice.  
“Stefen, you have to put the gun down.”

The man seemed to ignore her.  
“How _dare_ you lock my wife up! It was all my idea and she's innocent of everything. You're going to pay for how you've treated her!”

Lucifer could tell the man was ready to go through with his threat and maybe Trixie could too, as she immediately moved to stand behind him and the detective. Knowing she'd be safe there, the worry he hadn't realised he was feeling went away and a different emotion filled Lucifer.  
He was _FURIOUS_. 

The man started his boring 'if you come any closer I'll shoot' speech, but ignoring it, Lucifer stalked towards him.   
"You can hurt me all you want, Dad knows I love a little punishment but -" 

The _bang!_ of the gun sounded and the breath rushed out of Lucifer as the bullet slammed into his chest then fell harmlessly to the ground.

The man's mouth widened and the horror and genuine fear was clear in his eyes. Lucifer loved seeing that expression.  
Frantically unloading the rest of the bullets into his chest, the man screamed.  
" _What are you?!_ "

Shaking it off, Lucifer ignored the man and continued.  
"As I was saying, I don't mind receiving a bit of punishment but," the anger in him feeling like it was going to explode, he lifted up the man by the neck and put his face close.  
"Don't you _DARE_ hurt my family."   
And at that, the man started screaming as Lucifer's devil face came out. 

He felt ready to have a bit of fun with this man and truly punish him for the harm he could've caused to the detective and her child but, before he could get started, Chloe came up to him, put her hand on his back and spoke in a gentle voice.  
"Put him down Lucifer."  
At her tone, his devil face automatically went away, though the man kept screaming, and when he didn't put the man down immediately, ignoring the screams, she whispered, "I think you're scaring Trixie."

At _that_ , he immediately dropped the man and, not worried for a second that the whimpering mess would attack him, Lucifer turned his back to him to see if the child was actually scared of him. He didn't want that.

Trixie saw his worried, inquiring look and she quickly shook her head.  
"I'm not scared. He came into our house with a gun and was going to hurt us," and taking a pause, she added with a smile, "actually, I think you were probably too nice to him."

And at that admission, the tension in the room broke and he chuckled.  
"I knew I like you for a reason Trix."  
The young child grinned back at him while Chloe just rolled her eyes.

Lucifer turned to face the man and shook his head at seeing him holding his knees and rocking back and forth, the whimpering still going. Some humans were so weak. 

The detective came back into the room after calling it in and after looking at the now truly pathetic man then at him and her child said, "how about we move to the kitchen, I have a feeling Steven isn't going anywhere right now." 

Trixie quickly nodded.  
"Yeah, he's being pretty weird, and anyway -" a grin lit up her face, "- Lucifer brought chocolate cake and we haven't eaten it yet."

He smiled.  
"After the horribly rude interruption we’ve had, I think everyone deserves a large slice of chocolate cake, especially you child." 

She very happily agreed with his statement and, after looking at her running off with a grin, the detective turned to face him with a smirk.  
"So… your family huh?"

Lucifer shrugged, slightly embarrassed.   
It had been a spur of the moment thing. In his anger towards the man, he hadn't really thought about what he was saying, but now that he did, both the Decker girls were definitely his family.

Seeing him deep in thought, she nudged his shoulder with a grin.   
"Don't worry. I think it's pretty cute."

He huffed.  
"I'm sure you won't find it as _cute_ once you realise that, if I'm your family, then my family is then your family too. I wish that torture upon no one, especially not you detective.”

Shaking her head, she laughed, and after giving the intruder one last look said, “I can hear Trixie getting the cake out of the fridge. We should probably head over before she eats it all and leaves none for us.”

Smiling, he replied, “and we certainly can't have that can we?”

They walked into the kitchen and he grinned as the detective started scolding her child for the truly enormous slice of cake she had put onto her plate. No matter what they were doing, he really did love spending time with the detective and her child.   
With his family.


End file.
